


Beanies and Scarves

by WhenSheFalls



Series: Adrinette April 2020 by Falls [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Day 13, F/M, Friendship, Scarf Reveal, cuteness, fluff on a stick, in which adrien has a crush, not that he'll call it that, they're just 'good friends'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenSheFalls/pseuds/WhenSheFalls
Summary: Something about Marinette's new beanie is drawing Adrien in.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrinette April 2020 by Falls [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693510
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	Beanies and Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is for Adrinette April 2020 - Day 13 Scarf Reveal
> 
> Marinette in a beanie is like the cutest thing ever.
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> [Tumblr](https://www.fallsofnoir.tumblr.com/)

Day 13 Scarf Reveal 

_ Marinette was wearing a new beanie.  _

That was the only thought that had been in his head since she stumbled through the doors of their classroom this morning. Granted it was winter and it was cold so hats, scarves and gloves were necessary. This was, however, a new beanie. She’d been wearing the same pink hat for the past three weeks, but this one was blue. 

Why had she changed? Her outfit was still as pink as ever so why trade out the pink beanie? 

“Is that a Marinette original I see?” Alya had asked. Marinette grinned and took the hat off to show her friend. 

“I had some leftover wool and figured it was about time I changed my hat,” she’d answered. Adrien had turned around to watch the exchange and couldn’t help but think how much it matched her eyes.

🐞

The wind was particularly strong the day after the beanie appeared. He guessed that was why Plagg had delivered the scarf, that his father bought, to him. It was his best scarf after all. 

Marinette was still wearing her new beanie. And he was still distracted. There was something about the way her eyes sparkled the same blue that was just drawing him in. 

It wasn’t until Nino had snatched Marinette’s beanie off her head and held it against his scarf that it clicked. They were exactly the same colour. Nino had been giving him odd looks all day, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t see Alya glaring daggers at her boyfriend when he took the beanie. 

“Oh that’s so cool Marinette, look we match!” He exclaimed taking her hat and examining it closer. That must be why he was so drawn to it, it reminded him of his favourite scarf. “Even the pattern is similar.”

“Dude, it’s not just simila-”

Alya cut Nino off with a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t you think we should be going to study for that test?” She’d dragged him away before he could say anything else. Marinette stayed.

“Here,” he said holding out the beanie. She took it and quickly placed it on top of her head to hide her hair. _ It really did bring out her eyes.  _

“It… what?” Her eyes were wide and staring up at him. Did he say that out loud? Oops. 

“You look nice in it, blue suits you.” It really suited her.

She took a sharp breath in and her face went impossibly red. “I-I thank you, but blue is much more your colour, I mean it totally goes with your complexion much better than it does with mine. That’s why I chose this blue, after all. Um, you can have the beanie if you like it that much, I won’t keep it from you. I made them both for you anyway-” her hands slapped over her mouth mid-sentence. 

She’d what? She’d made them both? He looked down at his scarf and the patterning and how strikingly the same it was to her beanie. She’d made them. It wasn’t a gift from his father. If he was being honest with himself that sounds much more likely. Flicking his eyes back up to her, he could see the panic in her eyes. 

“You know this is my favourite scarf?” he said. He should be upset. He felt like that’s how he was supposed to feel upon finding out his father stole it. 

But this was Marinette, she’d gone out of her way to make him, not one but two gifts and even sacrificed them to his father just so he could be happy. Before this second he wasn’t even sure if she wanted to be his friend. Now he was certain she did. 

“It’s my favourite because you can tell that love went into it. Also because it goes with my complexion, but you planned that. Completely, not like the  _ pens _ my father usually got me. Thank you, Mari.”

Her hands lowered from her face at his words although the redness was still there. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“Me too! To think that I owned a Marinette original this whole time! I could have made a fortune.” He grinned at her. She giggled at him and it was like music to his ears. He’d made her laugh. Yep, definitely friends. He reached up and fixed the beanie on her head. “Blue really does make your eyes shine.”

And he’d made her freeze again, _great going Agreste._

  
  
  



End file.
